¿Correspondidos o No? 17
by Mikki Alexandersson
Summary: Gracias a Zafina, Lars se recupero y sale del hospital acompañado por Alisa, Melinda y Lili. Ahora, el tiene un plan que consiste en irse de Los Angeles y afrontar los nuevos retos que el destino les tiene preparado para ellos.


¿Correspondidos o No?

**Capitulo Diecisiete: Escapando a una Nueva Travesia**

Todo acontecimiento sucedio en un solo dia y lo enumerare en una pequeña lista: Tuve la primera batalla contra Jin Kazama, mi secuestro y mi rescate y ahora, el despertar de alguien a quien quiero con toda mi alma. No se como pudieron resucitar de la nada a un hombre cuya vida, la tuvo perdida; Lars no merecia esto, merecia la muerte de manos de manos del demonio conocido como Devil Jin; yo tambien me sacrificaria, pero el quiso hacerlo primero, ya que quien me salvaria mas adelante. Como les conte a Lili y Melinda previamente, yo tuve la culpa por dejar que acabara herido de gravedad y tenia la obligacion de llevar esta carga de por vida aunque para quitarmelo de encima, debia pedir perdon por esto. Sali de la habitacion a traer algunos refrescos de la cafeteria del hospital, pero cuando volvi... escuche que alguien se movia dentro de su cama y hablaba cosas en voz baja que no lo escuchabamos. Sin embargo, el extraño pregunto por mi como si me conociera y si... el si me conoce.

Lo primero que Lars pregunto era donde estaba yo, sus ojos aun seguian cerrados, pero me hablaba de una forma emotiva. Las lagrimas se me caian al ver que sus ojos se abrieron y me miro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y me congele porque no creia que el me hablaba, pero Lili me dio la grata noticia: su reaccion era inevitable y nos tomo por sorpresa porque no pensaba que esto fuera a pasar asi.

"¿Por que lloras por alguien que desperto? Deberias estar feliz porque Lars dio muestras de que sigue vivo, pero tus ojos y tus gestos me dicen lo contrario". Dice Lili que seguia abrazandome.

"No lloro por llorar, mis lagrimas salieron de la nada porque aun no asimilo el instante de su despertar. Sus ojos negros brillaban mas que nunca, pero mantenia la misma personalidad de como cuando lo conoci por primera vez... Estoy feliz, nada me hace mas feliz que verlo vivo porque pense que se muriera y no lo veria nunca mas". Dije, mientras que seguia llorando al ver a Lars vivo.

"¿Quien imaginaria que nuestra amiga Alisa se muestra mas emocional cuando esta mas enamorada y mas unida que nunca con su principe azul? Ella y Lars hacen una muy buena pareja y no quisiera que ambos terminen por culpa del tal Jin Kazama. Esto se parece mucho a una historia de amor que dan en la television". Dice Melinda, contenta por verme feliz.

"Alisa... ¿Estas llorando? ¿Por que?". Pregunto Lars cuando abrio sus ojos y me miraba cuando estaba llorando porque esta vivo.

"Porque... estas vivo y yo pense que no lo estarias luego del mortifero ataque que Devil Jin te dio cuando estuvimos en batalla contra su persona. Me siento feliz por verte recuperado por completo, pero, al mismo tiempo, me siento triste y culpable por lo que pudo haber pasado si no te sacrificarias por mi. Yo queria hacerlo porque nada mas importa que la fuerza maligna que habita dentro de Jin Kazama, eso interesa mas que nada. Ahora que estamos juntos de nuevo, prometeme que nunca mas volveras a poner tu vida en riesgo por algo tan estupido por el que pasamos antes". Dije animosamente, pero Lars era totalmente consciente de que seguiremos arriesgando nuestras vidas para salvar a la tierra de la oscuridad.

"No te prometo nada, Alisa. Nosotros luchamos por salvar el planeta y, por eso, continuaremos poniendo nuestras vidas en peligro. Sin embargo, esto no significa que nuestro amor se empañe por culpa de Jin Kazama, ten en cuenta que nos amamos hasta el extremo y nada podra hacer que nos separen". Dijo un convaleciente Lars dispuesto a seguir luchando hasta el final y dando todo de si mismo para seguir conmigo, aun a pesar de las adversidades.

"Vaya compromiso, chicos. Los envidio por ser los responsables de salvar al planeta, desearia haber en el lugar donde van". Bromea Lili de una forma graciosa. Los pasos del doctor indican que este ingresa a la habitacion a ver como evoluciona la salud de Lars y para avisarnos que se termino la hora de visitas, pero lo que el medico no sabe es que se llevara una increible sorpresa.

"Buenas tardes con todos... Pero que es lo que veo, ¿como es que tan rapido se recupero, Señor Alexandersson?". Pregunto el doctor de cabecera, sorprendido.

"No se como me desperte aqui consciente y recuperado al 100%. No se como estara mi herida en el pecho, pero no me movi para nada... solo me mantuve recostado en mi cama, nada mas". Explico Lars.

"En ese caso, señor, le diria que... si esta todo bien, si puede moverse con tranquilidad, si no siente dolor alguno, le puedo dar de alta de inmediato. Asi que, puede irse del hospital hoy mismo". Dice el doctor que, amablemente, le otorga el alta a Lars y eso es un motivo de felicidad tanto para el como para nosotras.

Nunca me habia sentido tan feliz por ver a mi amado sonriendo y listo para salir del hospital. Ya no siente dolor en su pecho, puede moverse con facilidad, es decir, puede volver a ser lo que acostumbra hacer. Sin embargo, por la mente de Lars pasan muchas cosas: siente que quiere vengarse de Jin Kazama por todo el mal que le hizo de niño y de grande, actualmente. Ademas, siente que esta comprometido en salvar a la tierra y el no esta solo en esta lucha, yo me comprometo a ayudarlo sin importar las consecuencias que esto amerita y esta vez... sacrificare todo lo que me queda, con lo cual nuestra mision se completa. Esto seria lo ultimo que haremos antes de continuar con nuestras vidas normales.

Una vez que Lars se vistio con su traje casual (camisa gris, correa, pantalon blanco y zapatos rojos), salimos del hospital agradecidos por la atencion que tuvo con nosotros al auxiliar y salvar su vida. Sin embargo, no todo es color de rosa; el tuvo una idea que nos serviria de mucho, ya que los problemas con Jin Kazama podrian persistir en cualquier momento.

"Alisa, tenemos que regresar corriendo al hotel para empacar nuestras pertenencias. Debemos salir de la ciudad cuanto antes". Dijo. Ese era el plan que tenia reservado desde que ingreso al hospital.

"¿Que? ¿Escaparnos? ¿Salir de la cuidad como sea? ¿Que cosa pretendes tramar ahora, Lars?". Pregunte con curiosidad aunque no estaba segura de que si contaria con su apoyo en el plan que tiene pensado hacer. Ademas, tendria el presentimiento de que algo malo podria pasar.

"Antes de que le respondas a Lars, debes pensarlo bien, Alisa, porque luego podrias arrepentirte. Sugiero que te tomes tu tiempo con calma". Dijo Lili aconsejandome que haga las cosas correctamente.

"No es necesario, ya lo decidi. Nos iremos de la ciudad siempre y cuando Melinda acepte acompañarnos en este viaje". Dije sin dudarlo, siempre preparada para los proximos retos que se vienen pronto.

"Chicos, perdonenme, pero a mi no me involucren. Yo no quiero ser participe de los retos que se avecinan proximamente porque me dara mucho miedo si les pasa algo malo a cualquiera de ustedes. Yo debo tomar un vuelo que me lleve de regreso a Suecia. Asi que, no quiero decepcionarlos, chicos". Dice Melinda que se abstiene de formar parte de nuestra nueva travesia.

"Melinda, no nos pasara nada si confias en nosotros. Somos un equipo unido y terminaremos siendo un equipo unido derrotando a Jin Kazama de una vez por todas. Asi que, Melinda, por esta vez, quedate con nosotros porque tu tambien puedes ser importante tanto para Alisa como para mi". Convencio Lars para que Melinda forme parte del nuevo viaje que planea hacerlo junto conmigo.

"Lo pense mucho. Acepto ir con ustedes porque estoy dispuesta a ayudarlos como sea y porque son importantes para mi. Alisa, desde ya, te considero como una de mis mejores amigas porque haces hasta lo imposible por salvar tu pellejo y a la tierra misma y es meritorio. ¿Que te puedo decir, Lars? Tu eres como un hermano para mi, estuvimos juntos en las buenas y malas y seguiremos asi porque te quiero mucho, tanto a ti como a Alisa". Dijo Melinda y nos abrazo con lagrimas en los ojos.

"Bueno, ¿que estamos esperando? Empaquemos nuestras cosas porque el destino nos tiene preparado lo mejor". Y con lo ultimo que dijo Lars, dejamos a Lili para que espere por su limosina que la lleve a su casa, mientras que nos fuimos con Melinda a hacer nuestras maletas, prepararnos entusiasmados para un nuevo viaje y saber que es lo que el destino nos tiene planeado para nosotros.


End file.
